Cellular systems require architectures that enable cost effective solutions for providing clear communication. Parameters that insure clear communication include having a high signal to interference level and having a low bit error rate (BER). The methods for reducing BER and achieving appropriate signal to interference levels depend on the communication system employed. For example, non-linear second and third order intermodulation distortion products (IDPs) frequently occur in direct conversion receivers. The IDPs are caused by the non-linearities of the analog circuitry in the communication system and occur due to the modulation of the signal, interference and noise components at all frequencies and can occur in the band of interest.
In wide band systems such as wide band code division multiple access systems, (WCDMA), narrowband interference can occur due to signals overlaying a frequency band in which there already exists other narrowband channels, such as Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution (EDGE), for example.
The invention provides a method and system for addressing narrowband interference by a cancellation system that suppresses narrowband interference(s) in a wide band receiver. This advantage and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.